


After the Explosion

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno thought he'd sacrificed his life, to take out the shiki in a big bang. Unfortunately, he wakes up in a strange apartment, a prisoner. Tatsumi is determined that both he and Natsuno are going to live, in spite of Natsuno's best efforts not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place before 'Reunion'. It also takes place after the series. There is no actual rape in this story, although there is a non-con kiss. The Shimizu Megumi/Yuuki Natsuno is all one sided on Shimizu Megumi's part. We learn she had some creepy plans for Natsuno, which Tatsumi is carrying out, after her death. 'The hungry and horny' reference is a quote from Faith, a favorite character of mine on 'Buffy'. I'm guessing Tatsumi watched the show. :)= 'Shiki' doesn't belong to me. It just haunted me, compelling me to write fan fiction. :)=

He should be dead, truly dead. Natsuno let out a half growl as he realized he was in one piece and manacled to a chair. He tried to free himself and ended up only shaking the chair.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Bastard, you’re supposed to be dead. We both are.

“We should be dead,” Natsuno growled, staring up at the tall, blue haired man who looked down at him.

“Well, you’ve been dead for a long time, to use your own words.” Tatsumi leaned closer, pressing his hands against Natsuno’s arms, as he looked into the other jinrou’s eyes. There was no anger in his face, just an intense, searching expression. “I thought I’d try to bring you back to life, to quote Evanescence.”

“What?” The thought was so ridiculous, Natsuno might have laughed, except the situation wasn’t funny. 

“Sunako-sama is gone,” Tatsumi said. There was genuine grief in his voice, as he said the name. “She was my reason for everything, but she’s gone, along with Seishin-sensei, who was rather sweet.” Tatsumi ran his tongue over his fangs, so the double meaning wouldn’t be lost on Natsuno. “You’re all I have left, so I’m not letting you go without a fight.”

“You’re insane,” Natsuno said. He would have spat the words, but his mouth was too dry. He wasn’t sure if this was a jinrou thing, or not. “I’ll kill you, first chance I get. I’ll kill both of us.”

“I know.” There was something almost tender in Tatsumi’s voice, as he looked down at Natsuno. “For someone so cunning, powerful, and beautiful, you’re surprisingly fragile. This is why I brought you here, where I can keep you locked up and safe.”

Tatsumi moved back from Natsuno, allowing him to look around the room. The two of them were in a condo, a surprisingly nice one. There were prints and paintings on the walls. The furnishings were completely modern.

“This was where Megumi-kun planned to live, when she joined the city unit,” Tatsumi said, following Natsuno’s inspection of his prison. “She had plans of taking you with her, well, not here, exactly. She didn’t know the city unit existed, until after you died.” Tatsumi looked at Natsuno with a sly gleam in his eye. “However, she planned to kidnap you and keep you somewhere, tied up, so you couldn’t escape. She wouldn’t feed upon you, because she had no idea if you would rise from the dead or not. She didn’t want to lose you. She wanted to keep you, like a rare blue gem in her lair, forcing you to finally accept her love.”

“Why does everyone want to force me?” Natsuno growled. He hated his own whining. It’s not like there was any point in complaining. His father had never listened, any more than Tohru-chan had, when he pleaded with them. “You force me to live, when I don’t want to. You try to make me something I’m not. It’s stupid and pointless.” He stared straight at Tatsumi, meeting the older jinrou’s gaze head on. “Why bother ? You’re not in love with me, like Shimizu-san was, or...” His words stopped. He couldn’t say Tohru-chan’s name. He couldn’t.

Not that Tatsumi hadn’t known exactly what he was going to say. “Tohru-chan?” There was a sly smile on his face, as he regarded Natsuno. “Your feelings weren’t unrequited, you know. Before he died, I could taste Tohru-chan’s indecision. He couldn’t decide which of you he wanted more, you or Ritsuka-chan. In the end, you betrayed him. Both of you.”

“Don’t talk about him!” Natsuno hissed. The memory of Tohru-chan lying with Ritsuka-chan, staked, threatened to shake his self control. He wouldn’t cry. He refused to. Crying was as pointless as pleading or yelling, but his voice was rising, in spite of himself. “I know you forced Tohru-chan to attack me! You should have let him go. You should have let us leave together!”

“I probably should have.” Tatsumi sighed, looking around the room, as if at someone far away. “You might have left the village to its fate, if I let you escape with Tohru-chan, Akira-kun, and Kaori-kun. I might still be with Sunako-sama.” He shook his head, before he moved, fast, almost quicker than Natsuno’s eye could follow. Tatsumi was leaning over the chair, once again. His hands were gripping Natsuno’s arms. “Troublesome as you are, it would be a waste to destroy a creature as powerful and beautiful as yourself. And I will have you, Natsuno, willing or not.”

Without warning, Tatsumi’s mouth fastened itself upon Natsuno’s in a brutal kiss. His tongue forced Natsuno’s mouth open, allowing the blood to flow between them. Some of it was stolen and human. Natsuno tried to spit it out, but Tatsumi wasn’t letting him. He pushed the younger jinrou’s against the chair, pinning him there with his superior strength. Natsuno tried to spit the blood back into his mouth. It didn’t work. Tatsumi’s body pushed against his, knocking the chair over. Both of them crashed as they fell backwards, Tatsumi still on top of Natsuno, relentlessly kissing him. He wouldn’t let up, kept pushing his body against the slender one beneath him, until Natsuno swallowed the blood. Only then did Tatsumi’s mouth release him. He raised his body from Natsuno’s and lifted the chair back into an upright position.

Natsuno’s lips and chin were smeared with blood, as he glared at Tatsumi. The other jinrou’s mouth and chin were also bloody. “Bastard.”

“If you won’t drink human blood, I’ll force it down your throat, like I just did,” Tatsumi said. His face was calm and grave, as he looked down at his prisoner. “Some of that blood was mine, so we’re bound together. You’re mine, Natsuno.”

“What about the human blood?” Natsuno asked. He turned the full force of his glare on Tatsumi. “Who did that blood come from?”

“Neither one of your little human friends, if you were worried about them.” Tatsumi didn’t flinch or show any anger. “Akira and Kaori are safe from me, as long as Sunako-sama and Seishin-sensei are safe from you.”

“Seishin-sensei?” This surprised Natsuno. “The village priest was one of you?”

“He is, now. And it’s not one of you. It’s one of us.” Tatsumi continued to study Natsuno. The truth was the kiss had left him hungry and horny, to shamefully quote a television vampire hunter. Natsuno was quite delicious, even though he was no longer human. Not sweet, like Seishin-sensei had been, but spicy with an anger that had been simmering for a very long time.  
“Do we understand each other, Natsuno?”

“We understand each other.” No vampire had ever looked at him with such cold fury as Natsuno Yuuki did now. It was scary, yet sexy as hell. Tatsumi was beginning to get why Megumi-kun and Tohru-chan had gotten hopelessly addicted to this boy.

He’d seriously have to watch his back.


End file.
